king and queen of murder
by Mary the android
Summary: Marry turned dark, a serial killer, just like her partner, Kuroha. both kuroha and mary head out to what they call a "mission". whats their "mission" and where do they head out? rated T for gory theme
1. heading out

Mary, with red eyes and black hair, looked at the screen with a bored expression. Beside her was a boy with yellow eyes and black hair. "soo.. are we gonna keep watching this forever, Kuroha?" Mary asked with a bored tone. "We need to wait for the write time. How many times must I tell you this Mary?" Kuroha replied. Mary fell on his lap, closing her eyes "boring~~".

The room they were in was dark, but it was clear that snakes filled the dark room. Their voices filled the room while the two watched the screen.

Mary stood up, her black dress was short in front and tall at the back, suited Mary very well. She walked to the table, and took the water then drank it. While the other snakes followed her, signing that they wanted food. "Didn't you just have your food?" Mary asked with a glimpse of doubt. Then sighed and gave them food while they races to eat it.

The red-eyed girl walked back to Kuroha, still looking at the snakes. She looked down at Kuroha then said "you…" silence screamed in the room when she added "you didn't give the snakes anything to eat did you?" 'she got me!' Kuroha thought when he replied "w-well.. I kind of… forgot…" Mary wacked him softly on his head "no wonder"

Kuroha and Mary stared at the screen when a brownish-yellow haired boy appeared on it. Kuroha smirked, shadow covering his eyes. Mary looked at Kuroha then back at the screen. "Do you like him?" Mary asked when Kuroha flinched "why would you even think of that?" "Well you looked like you likes him…" Mary said, "no no this boy is a perfect prey, his name is Kano." Kuroha said; correcting Mary.

The screen was connected to a camera. This camera spied on a _certain_ group of friends.

Kuroha finally stood up, he wore black t-shirt, jacket, and pants, which looked surprisingly very good on him. "Hm?" Mary looked at him with a confused look. Kuroha saw her then said "let's move out." Mary immediately understood then smirked evilly "you couldn't be any later."

Kuroha crossed the dark room, to the table and took his two weapons. His knife and gun. Then walked towards the door. "Ahhh, wait wait…!" Mary said, hurrying to the table. She took her two guns and put it in a gun pocket attached to her legs. The red-eyed girl then quickly walked beside the yellow-eyed boy "geez I told you to wait!" she complained walking towards the door.

When they left the dark room, the sun shined brightly at their faces. Mary complained saying "its too bright!" Kuroha put up an aura-like berrier, not allowing any light to pass through. "hai hai stop complaining" he said. Mary smiled then walked beside him again, this time holding his arms close to her chest.


	2. In the other end

While Kuroha and Mary took their time walking to their destination. The _certain_ group was at the forest. The group was formed from 3 girls and 3 boys.

The boys' names were Kano, Hibiya, Seto, and Shintaro. The girls' names were Momo, Kido, and Ene. Ene was an android in Shintaro's phone. Their group's name is '_Mekakushi Dan'_

Seto insisted on going to the forest to see the deer and rare flowers, and so they all ended up going with him. As soon as they arrived at the forest Seto started running all over the place. "W-wait Seto! Don't run off we'll get lost!" Hibiya said running after the nature lover.

Seto and Shintaro spotted a deer, and their eyes sparkled in excitement. "Come here~~!" both of them shouted running after the deer. "When was onii-chan interested in deer?" Momo asked. "Master probably wanted to eat it." Ene replied teasingly. "Or maybe Shintaro is interested in Seto. Kukuku" Kano giggled. All of the friends sweat-dropped besides Seto and Shintaro who were still chasing after the deer.

While the friends were laughing at Shintaro and Seto's childish intentions and actions, Kano noticed something. There were two black figures walking towards Mekakushi Dan. 'Hm? So we are not the only ones that visit this forest huh?' Kano thought to himself, and then ignored the two black figures.

Kano peeked back at the two figures, to see that they were still walking towards them. With every step the two figures took the more Kano grew suspicious of them. They weren't clear to Kano because of the fog that was in the forest. Kido looked back at Kano and found him uncomfortable, then she asked "is something wrong Kano?" Kano turned his face to the group leader "well you see.. Those two.." he pointed on the two black figures. "They've been walking towards us for a while now…" Kano completed his sentence.

Kido looked at the two figures then back at Kano "You're thinking too much. They're probably just passers that happen to be coming our direction." Kano nodded to the leader, though he wasn't completely convinced, so he kept an eye on them, just in case.

Mary snickered "They're not suspecting us?" "With the way you're holding my hand, I don't think they're suspecting us…" Kuroha said sweat-dropping. Mary held his arm tighter "Its their fault for not being on guard~!" Kuroha knew she'd say that, so he smiled then said "I knew you'd say that." Mary stuck her tongue out.

**i hope you liked it ~!**

**please R&R!**


	3. mission start!

Kano looked back at the two black figures for one last time. The two figures were close enough for Kano to see their faces. He stood up, still staring on their evil faces. Kano's face turned pale, their evil smiles sent shivers to Kano's spine. Every corner of his body was shivering. 'W-why am I shivering?' Kano did not understand why he was afraid. His body reacted on it's own. With Kano's mind messed up, he stared at the two figures.

The other members of the group realized the pale-looking Kano and turned their heads to where he was staring. They all stood up to get a better view, but they didn't realize the frightening vibe the two figures were releasing. Even so they still felt uncomfortable. They stood still, until the figures arrived to the place Mekakushi Dan was sitting in.

Mary was already about to walk towards them, but Kuroha stopped her by putting his hand in front of her. "Are you starting to feel pity towards them?" Mary asked Kuroha with a serious look on her face. "Now now Mary it won't be fun if we kill them immediately will it?" Kuroha replied with a smiling face. Mary's serious face turned into a childish face. She glomped Kuroha "you're right~"

The group flinched to the word kill. They wanted to run as fast as they can. But their legs wouldn't respond, its like the two villains had cost some spell or something. Momo built up her courage and asked, "W-who are you people?" with a tone of fear.

Both Mary and Kuroha laughed loudly. Mary wiped her tears that came out from laughing to much and commented, "I never get bored of people's afraid tones." The group of friends bit their lips 'so annoying' they all thought the same thing. Kano took a step forward, everyone's heads turned to him. Shadow covered Kano's eyes, Kuroha and Mary stared at him with a somewhat confused look.

After a long silence, Kano broke it by asking, "What do you want from us?" His question didn't have the slightest tone of fear in it. Mary was surprised, unlike Kuroha who seemed like he knew this'd happen. "Good question, what do we want from you?" Mary repeated his question. "Kill you." Kuroha answered with a straightforward answer. Mary rolled her eyes to Kuroha "Couldn't you be a little bit sarcastic?" "You know I don't like being sarcastic." Kuroha said.

Kano stood quite, observing the two villains. He first saw the yellow-eyes villain. Kano observed carefully, from head to toe. But he didn't find a single trace of weapons. Kano sighed in relievement under his breath. He turned to the red-eyed villain. Again, observing her from head to toe. He stopped at her legs when he saw the gun pocket attached to it.

Out of fear, Kano took a step backwards. "Hm?" Mary looked at her legs, a smirk grew on her face "Ooops I've been found out about~!" she said. Kuroha sighed and said "that's because you put it in the most obvious places" "well it won't be fun if they're not afraid~"

"Well I think waiting time is going to end now. Don't you think so?" Kuroha said, a wide evil smile appeared on his face. "Hehe, yes, you are right Kuroha~" Mary sang.

In a split second their eyes were filled with a strong killing intent. They gave out an aura of a serial killer. Mekakushi Dan flinched. Fear started filling their bodies. They froze like ice, and their faces went blue. You could hardly tell if they're alive or not.

Kuroha took his knife and gun out which he carefully hid behind his pants. He licked his knife, still with his evil smile.

Right after Kuroha took his weapons out, Mary took her beloved guns out. She spun them on her hand looking at the targets. Her eyes stopped at someone, she stopped spinning her gun the pointed the gun at the person.

"Mission start!" both villains said in one breath

**Gomen ~ I was planning to publish it earlier. But you know, school work.**

**Thanks for the people who left me hints. I know my writing sucks so I apologize.**

**Oh right and for people who want romance with Kuroha and Mary its coming next chap sp look forward to it *^* **

**R&R PLEASE!**


	4. target 1: seto

Mary's gun was pointed at Seto, Kuroha looked at Seto then sighed. He then looked at the other members of the group. "Not gonna help him?" Kuroha asked the others. Their whole body froze, they couldn't move. They badly wanted to help Seto that their tears started falling one after another. They cried because of their uselessness.

"I guess you're too afraid to even help him~" Kuroha said, snickering evilly which made the friends want to punch him 'till he falls to the ground begging for his life.

Seto flinched, Kuroha looked at him carefully hardening his grip on his gun. Kuroha predicted that Seto would run for his life. And just as he predicted Seto started run, but he didn't go except for 8 steps when Kuroha immediately shot both his legs making Seto unable to run.

Mary looked at Kuroha then said, "I could've done that you know. He is my prey!"

"Shouldn't you be thanking me~?" Kuroha said closing his eyes, smiling.

"W-well I guess you are right…" Mary whispered, pouting. Kuroha came closer to her "I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Geez okay okay thanks I'll do what ever you want!" Mary said she didn't like to admit that what Kuroha did help.

"A kiss~" the yellow-eyed villain said. Mary flinched blushing darkly. Kuroha stared at her with a smiling face, before breaking a laugh "Fufufu I knew it. You're much cuter when you are blushing."

Mary, still blushing looked away "I'm not giving you anything!" Kuroha just smiled keeping quite.

She walked to Seto, pulling his hair to make him look at her in the eyes. Mary put her gun in this mouth. Seto started to shiver uncontrollably, which made Mary pleased. She was smiling evilly, taking the gun out of this mouth without shooting.

Seto thought that the red-eyed villain wouldn't kill him and let out a sigh. Mary's eyes twitched on his sigh but soon just smiled.

Kuroha was confused on why didn't she kill him. "What, are you starting to have feelings for him out something?"

"That wasn't a funny joke Kuroha" Mary replied.

'That wasn't really supposed to be a joke…' Kuroha thought to himself.

Seto's eyes turned red, when he read Mary's thought he started to shiver even more then before. Mary turned her eyes to him "Huh? Red eyes?" she was utterly confused.

"Oh right. It's this groups power. Seto has the ability to read thoughts." Kuroha explained to Mary who was confused.

"Ohh that's why he is shivering." Mary said then slipped one of her gun and shot his stomach, making sure he doesn't die. "There is no reason to hold back then~" Mary sang.

Seto's eyes turned back to normal before he released a loud scream filled with pain. His scream filled Mary with joy. While it pierced the friends' ears. Mary stared at Seto's eyes that were filled with pain and fear. The other members felt tears flowing out one after another on their cheeks.

After staring at his eyes for a long time, Mary's smiling face turned into a face that said she didn't like it. "Hm? Is something wrong Mary?" Kuroha asked.

"He is enduring it." Mary said, glaring at the victim.

Seto tried not to scream or show pain and fear. Though a bit showed, it didn't please Mary. "Scream." Mary ordered, her red eyes seemed like they were burning Seto. The villain was unbelievably angry that Seto isn't screaming.

The victim started trying to get up on his feet. Mary twitched her eyes with anger. She took a pencil she had stuck on her hair. The pencil was sharpened to it's fullest.

"You dare resist me, pest?" Mary said with a angry tone. She spin the pencil 'till it faced Seto. Then hardened her grip on the pencil and popped one of Seto's eardrums. The boy let out the loudest scream the friends had ever heard.

"Scary" Kuroha joked.

Mary then popped the other eardrum, making Seto deaf. All the friends looked at Mary with hatred in their eyes.

"You're gonna make yourself a target for them.." Kuroha said.

Mary turned to Kuroha then said, "I don't mind. I have you to protect me~"

"I just wanna kill them but sure you can call it 'protecting you'" he smirked.

Kano finally mustered up his courage, and ran towards Mary. As soon as Mary saw him she quickly pulled Seto's hair and put the gun in his mouth shooting him to his death.

After she finished killing him, with blood on her face, Kano pinned the red-eyed villain in the ground choking her. Kuroha kicked Kano in the stomach, hard enough to get him off Mary. "Sorry~ but I can't afford loosing my queen~" he said.

After Mary caught her breath, she walked to Kuroha who was tying Kano to one of the trees. "You'll be the last," Kuroha told Kano with a smirk.

"I thought I was going to die" Mary said, still walking towards Kuroha then standing beside him. The yellow-eyed villain held up her chin and said, "Yea like I'd let you die." Licking the blood on her face.

Mary blushed; she always blushed whenever he made a move on her.

Kuroha and Mary then looked at the others "well then, how about continuing?" Kuroha asked.

**WOOOOO 4****TH**** CHAP OUT! *^***

**For people who requested for the chapters to be longer here you go! It's really hard making a long chap out of one target *-***

**But oh well, this is my first fanfic. I HOPE CHU LIKE IT! **

**R&R PLEASE!**


	5. target 2 & 3: momo & shintaro

Mary took a step forward, when Kuroha stopped her. "Eh?" Mary looked at Kuroha who was looking at her. "You're not planning to kill them on your own are you?" Kuroha said with a doubtful tone.

"Eh? U-um… well…." Mary looked away smiling awkwardly.

A vain grew on Kuroha's head "I knew it!"

"Okay okay I'm just going to stay here" Mary said pouting.

"Good." Kuroha finished his sentence by looking at the members who were frozen. He then walked to Momo.

Momo's orange eye color faded 'till it looked like it was grey. Her heart started pounding uncontrollably; it was loud that she felt like the others could hear it. Kuroha put his hand on her cheeks, which made Mary twitch from behind him.

"Don't worry. I'll make it quick." He said putting up a gentle smile. He turned him head away and stuck his tongue out "cuz you really are no fun." He said with a low voice, but he made sure she would hear him.

"Can't I kill her?" Mary said, with an annoyed tone.

"There there Mary don't let your jealousy get the better of you." Kuroha said smiling at Mary.

"Well then how about keeping your hands off her cheeks?"

"Oh come on-" Kuroha was about to complete when he saw Mary really annoyed. It was the first time seeing her like this so Kuroha was surprised. Kuroha giggled and took his hands off Momo "Happy now?"

Mary pouted looking away "took you long enough."

Kuroha looked at Momo and took his gun out. Momo watched the gun her whole body started trembling.

"No…. p-please… stop….." Momo said with her most frightful tone ever. Kuroha's eyes widened for a second then he broke a laugh. "Gosh, I guess I mistook you for the most boring person on earth." He said looking at Momo's fade-colored eyes "You are the first one to say that! Congrats!" he added before putting his gun on her chest. "Don't worry this'll hurt just a bit~" he whispered to her ears.

"Tch Kuroha…" Mary said trying not to interfere. She rest her head on Kano's shoulder. "Ne aren't you jealous?" she asked Kano who just looked at her with a confused look.

Mary looked at Kano's confused face then said "The fact that Kuroha is flirting with this hateful girl" Kano rolled his eyes "More like I wanna kill him for killing Seto."

Mary laughed, "I was the one who killed Seto and you wanna kill Kuroha instead? Wow am I a lucky girl."

"Don't get it wrong. I want to kill you too but if it wasn't for Kuroha who shot his legs. You couldn't have killed him."

"I'm faster then you expect. Even if Kuroha didn't shoot his legs I would have caught up with him."

Kano's eyes twitched "Besides…" he whispered "Hm?" Mary looked at him "Why are you doing this to us? I'm pretty sure we haven't met before." Mary smiled at his question.

"Good question." She said "huh?" Kano was confused. "I don't even know myself. I just tagged with Kuroha to have fun." She said sticking her tongue out. Kano was angrier then ever by the fact that Mary killed Seto for the sake of fun. "Though I think Kuroha has the same reason. 'Fun'" Mary added, finally getting her head off his shoulders.

The black-haired villain lost her patience and walked towards Kuroha, her walk showed anger as she stepped on the dead leaves with her high-heels. "so how long are you planning to keep the god damn gun on her chest?" Mary said with an obvious tone of anger.

"Mary, don't ruin my fun moment." Kuroha said rolling his eyes to her.

Mary seemed as irritated as ever "hmm yea I won't ruin your moment. KILL THEM ALL BY YOURSELF I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Mary stuck her tongue out against Kuroha and walked back angrily to Kano.

She sat down leaning against the tree. There was a normal-sized stone beside her, Mary stared at it for a long time before picking it. She threw it on Kuroha's head, which made him change the location of his hand and accidently shoot the Idol's eyes. Kuroha rubbed his head and looked at the corpse of the dead Idol in front of him.

He turned to Mary, "just look what you made me do!" looking at her angrily.

Mary's angry face turned into a huge smirk, "oops~" she looked away. "it's your fault for '_accidently_' shooting the gun just cuz a stone hit your head" "serves you right" she added, whispering under her breath.

"I heard you just so you know." Kuroha said. He gave some signal to one of his snakes. The snake, understanding what his master ordered and crawled to Mary.

Without Mary realizing, the snake was beside her waiting for the next order. Kuroha grew his usual smile and gave another signal. The snake then slipped inside Mary's clothes, "Ekkk-!" Mary quickly stood up and took the snake out of her clothes, then looked at Kuroha. "Kuroha—" the red-eyed girl saw snakes all around her. "Yes dear?" Kuroha laughed. "Gahhh okay okay sorry" Mary said clinging to the tree since she really hated snakes going inside her clothes. Kuroha gave another signal for the snakes to leave her.

"Apology accepted." Kuroha turned to Shintaro and threw the knife at his arm. Shintaro was now pinned to the tree with the knife. The red-jersey boy screamed with pain, not like the others though. His scream was short. "Shintaro if you don't shout even longer you'll just make yourself suffer even more." Kuroha said. Kuroha didn't seem surprised, as if he predicted it.

The villain started walking to Shintaro with a sinister smile. When he was in front of him, he took the knife of his arm. Shintaro looked somewhat relieved which ticked Kuroha off. "What are you so relieved about?" the villain asked stabbing the victim in his stomach and spinning the knife around it's self.

Kuroha formed a hole on Shintaro's stomach. The red-jersey victim formed tears around his eyes before the last breath left his body.

"scary~~" Mary said teasingly. "He ticks me off." Kuroha said still mad that Shintaro didn't let out the scream he expected. Mary ran towards Kuroha and glomped him, smiling. "It's my turn now right~?" Mary asked

"didn't you say you 'didn't care anymore'?" Kuroha looked at Mary while she pouted "I was mad when I said that. I take it back"

Kuroha snickered "next time think before you say something." He said kissing Mary's cheeks. Mary blushed and smiled happily "haaii~"

**GOD DAMMIT GOOGLE Y U NO HAVE KUROMARY PICS? -3-**

**Aannyywwaayy interview time! xD**

**Kuroha do you like Momo?**

**Kuroha: hmm maybe~**

**Mary: *****whacks his head***** **

**Kuroha: ouch! i was kidding! sheesh!**

**What about Mary then?**

**Kuroha: yeees~~**

**How about you mary? Do you like Kuroha?**

**Mary: why of course! HE IS GONNA MARRY ME!**

**Kuroha: how will I marry you if you get so embarrassed by licking your ckeeks only?**

**^^; there there Kuroha don't be cruel**

**MINNA R&R PLEASEEEEEEE!**


	6. target 4, 5 & 6: hibiya, kido & ene

Mary looked at Shintaro's corpse, when she saw his hand she found his phones vibrate. The villain took the vibrating phone and looked at it with confusion. "Why is it vibrating?" Mary asked still not catching up with what's going on.

She turned the phone to find a blue-haired android in an utter panic. "Ne Kuroha. Is there living apps these days?" Mary asked.

"I don't think so." Kuroha said and looked at the phone. "Oh right this is Ene she's a android. Apparently her ability is immortality."

"Ohh an android." Mary stared at the panicking android before she realized she was looking at someone with utter confusion. "Hm?" Mary exclaimed then looked at what the android was looking at. Ene was looking at Kuroha who was looked at her back with a gentle smile.

"Kuroha?" Mary kept looking at Ene then Kuroha and at Kuroha then Ene. "Kuroha~?" Mary kept calling out his name but Kuroha didn't respond. "KUROHA!" Mary yelled.

Kuroha had finally got out of his gaze at the blue-haired android and looked at Mary "yes dear?"

Mary looked at him with doubtful eyes "were you just gazing at her with a smile?" she leaned closer to him squinting her eyes.

"Of course I wasn't!" Kuroha said looking away.

She put her hand on his face and made him look at her. "Say it eye to eye Kuroha"

Kuroha couldn't do it, and eventually gave up. "Well sorry if I have a weak point against blue-haired girls." Kuroha said looking away, blushing a bit. While Mary took her hands off his face.

For a second there Mary regretted ever asking. She had always been serious about her crush on Kuroha. And hearing that Ene is his type, she just wanted to dig a hole a burry herself in it.

Mary stood up, now as broken-hearted and as irritated as ever. She tightened her grip on her gun but she didn't load it with a bullet but an infection-like substance. "What's that?" Kuroha said still on the ground with the phone in his hand.

Shadow covered Mary's eyes "Oh just a little something I made when I was bored." She said, with an emotionless tone, which set Kuroha with a confused look.

She flashed to Hibiya's back and shot the infection-loaded gun on the back of his neck. Hibiya felt the substance spreading through out his body before he felt a sharp pain and fell to the ground.

Mary's shadows that covered her eyes were gone. Her eyes were filled with irritation; so much that she was scary. "It's a killing poison I made. It rips your skin slowly then melts you organs one by one 'till you're dead." She explained as her eyes glowed redder by the moment.

As Hibiya's skin started to rip it's self up Mary stared. She looked at Kuroha to find him staring at the phone, not even watching her. "Tch" she hissed beneath her breath. She stared at a tree for a every long time before she started punching the tree hopelessly, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "WAAAHHHHHH! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?" She cried letting all her frustration out on the tree.

Kuroha walked to her, still confused about why she is angry. "Mary is something wrong?" the red-eyed villain looked at him with tears in her eyes, pouting.

Kido secretly went behind Kuroha with a wooden stick. She raised the wooden stick to at least injure him even if a bit. Mary spotted her and quickly pushed Kuroha said hard. Mary's shoulder started to bleed a bit from the hit. "Heh you are quite the brave one aren't you" Mary said smiling and holding her shoulder in pain.

After analyzing the situation quick, Kuroha ran to the injured Mary. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking obviously worried. Mary chuckled at Kuroha's worried tone.

"Look at you. I'm fine it's just my shoulder. I won't die." She smiled her usual smile.

Kuroha smiled in ease then turned to Kido "how dare you hurt my queen?" he walked towards the green-haired tomboy with a serious look. He flashed a sinister smile before he took the wood she used to hit Mary with.

He first started hitting her shoulder. Both her screams and suffering Hibiya's scream filled the atmosphere. He, Kuroha, stabbed Kido's heart with the wooden stick. Which was hard, and more painful.

While watching her die, he ripped a peace of his shirt and walked to Mary, attending to her wound. "This should do for now" Kuroha said. Mary's eyes sparkled as she hugged Kuroha quickly "Ouch!" a sharp pain hit her.

"Dummy take care of your wound a bit" he scolded her when Hibiya let out an even more painful scream.

Both of the villains turned to him. "I think his organs are melting by now." Mary said calmly. "You can be pretty scary when you are angry…" Kuroha said with a low tone.

Mary gave him a sharp look "Because you were flirting with another girl."

"Right speaking of Ene, where is the phone?" Kuroha walked away from Mary and picked the phone, finding out that Ene escaped from Shintaro's phone. He threw the phone behind him smiling.

He went back to Mary who was glaring at him. "Ahhh I wish I was inside the phone too" Kuroha said teasingly. When he looked at Mary again to see her reaction he found her sobbing into Kano's chest. Kuroha's eyes secretly twitched.

He walked towards her again, he passed the dying Hibiya and to the tree Kano was tied to. He bent his legs to Mary's level, and pulled her into a kiss. Mary, with tears in her eyes, kissed back Kuroha blushing furiously.

Mary pulled back to catch her breath still blushing dark red. "W-what was that for?" she asked still lost in the situation. Kuroha stuck out his tongue, grinning, "Your punishment for flirting around with another guy."

"You flirted around with Ene too!" Mary yelled.

"Ohh~ sorry you can punish me if you want~" Kuroha said closing one eye.

Mary knew that he meant for her to kiss him, so she blushed and looked away "I'll forgive you this time."

Kuroha chuckled, then looked at the deceiver, Kano was using his eyes' ability to hide that he was crying. "We can see through it. You don't need to hide your tears you know." Kuroha said.

**PHEW CHAPTER 6 DONE!**

**TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO KISS HER KUROHA.**

**Kuroha: I can't believe you made to do this. I could've sworn I was blushing.**

**Mary: no you weren't Kuroha. I was the one blushing here .**

**WELL FANS NEED SOME KUROMARY YOU KNOW!**

**Kuroha: WHY DO I CARE FOR FANS?**

**Such a cruel thing to say for your fans.**

**Anyway..**

**Kuroha and Mary: R&R PLEASE OR WE WILL KILL YOU.**

***Whacks***** you won't v-v.**


	7. part ways, prey 1: kano

After Hibiya had died a suffering death, the two villains now looked at the last prey. "Last one huh…." Mary mumbled.

Kuroha looked at her then smiled, "Yep, I'm gonna turn back to my old self after this… gomen if I don't remember you Mary." The red-eyed villain shook her head "No, it's okay. You that this was the last thing you wanted to do right?" she asked.

"Let's do this~!" Mary sang pulling Kuroha's hand to Kano, smiling.

****Flashback****

"_I only have limited time in this body and personality. I wanna do the most fun thing I like most~" Kuroha said._

"_Limited time?" Mary seemed confused. "Yea, the real person in this body is too powerful. I'll be gone soon. I don't know if I'll come back or not." Kuroha explained as a bit of sadness appeared in his eyes._

****End flashback****

"A lying monster. He doesn't even trust himself. He feels like everything is merely a lie." Kuroha said what Kano felt all these 10 years of lying to himself and his friends, or should I say family?

Kano's ability was inactivated and the tears were now visible to everyone. "Just… Kill me… Already…." Kano managed to mutter as the shadow hid and covered his eyes.

"Ohh~ that's no good don't give up so easily~" Mary said smirking evilly. "You killed my family. There is no need to live anymore." Kano replied glaring at the female villain. Kuroha kicked his stomach hard "Tch you tick me off after all." 'He probably still wants to live…' Mary thought about Kuroha with a serious look.

Kuroha took out his knife but then hesitated to hurt Kano, which made Kuroha, and Mary's eyes widen. 'He is already loosing his time?!' Mary thought looking obviously panicked. A 'Tch' escaped Kuroha's mouth.

Mary smiled and walked to Kuroha, holding his hand (the one that's holding the knife), "Let's do this together shall we~?" Mary asked trying to smile for Kuroha.

Kuroha smiled back "sure~" he accepted. Mary's hand hardened it's grip on Kuroha's hand. They were aiming to the stomach when Kuroha suddenly changed this aim to Kano's brain.

Now that Kano is dead, all of the Mekakushi Dan were now _dead. _Mary's eyes widen "Kuroha I thought you wanted to kill him slowly…!" Mary said, now confused.

" I did. But then it turned out that my time was less then I expected" Kuroha said smiling. "We still had time to kill him slowly." Mary said not happy with his reason. "Wasn't it the last thing you wanted to do?"

"Hmm~~ I don't remember saying that was the last thing I wanted to do~" Kuroha sang.

Mary was even more confused now. "Eh? But—"

"You said that was the last thing I wanted to do. But I never agreed~" Kuroha cut Mary off. "But you like killing the most!" Mary argued. She knew that this wasn't the time to argue but she understood nothing of what Kuroha was doing or saying.

Kuroha pinned Mary to a tree with his hands "that's where you are wrong dear~~" he trailed off. "I like you more then killing~…!" Kuroha mumbled softly.

Mary's eyes widen as she blushed. Tears started trickling down her cheeks. "B-baka…! You just made it harder for me not to cry!" Mary yelled hitting his chest softly.

"I am cruel aren't I?" Kuroha giggled. "So? Are you gonna tell me you like me or not…?" he whispered into her ears.

"I don't like bakas like you." Mary said then added, "I love them." She said smiling tears still streaming down her cheeks"

"Then I hope you don't find a baka like me~ so then you wouldn't stopping loving me~~"

"Is there anyone more of a baka then you anyway?"

"Hehe~ maybe there isn't after all." Kuroha said. He wiped her tears away "Come on stop crying already. You look best with a smile on your face, and without tears~"

Kuroha's clothes from the bottom started changing the color black to white. He pressed his lips against hers'. She closed her eyes, enjoying the very limited time she had with her crush. Thinking about the limited time again she started holding her tears again.

Kuroha broke the kiss looking at Mary "Geez Mary you don't have to hold it back anymore. I'd feel guilty." As soon as Kuroha said that she hugged him and cried hard.

"I-I am c-crying for Kuroha who wants to cry but can't" Mary said while crying. Kuroha's eyes widened "Ppftt you really do look through me don't you? Well that's what I like in you~!"

Now half of Kuroha's clothes were white. One of his eyes was pink. Though Kuroha still had control over the body and soul. Just until it turns all white that is.

"Ne, Kuroha do you really have to leave?" Mary came out and asked clearly with a sad tone. "Yea. Gomen."

"I don't want you to leave. I know I'm being too selfish b-but..."

Kuroha once again kissed Mary "when I'm reborn I'll come looking for you, okay?" he said smiling gently for the first time.

"Promise?"

"Yea~"

Mary smiled. Kuroha was now all white except his hair. "Go… I don't want you falling in love with the person that will now be alive…" Kuroha said referring to the real owner of the body.

"Sayonara." Mary said smiling for one last time and standing up.

Kuroha with his last yellow eye watched Mary move away. He felt his heart ache for the first time. 'So this is the feeling of sadness huh?' he thought to himself as he leaned on the tree closing his eyes.

A person with white hair and clothes opened his pink eyes. He seemed to not know where he was, or what he was doing. He started walking out of the forest.

The pink-eyed boy passed by a long tree. On top of one of the branches of that tree sat Mary looking at the reborn boy. "Don't forget to look for me when you are reborn Kuroha." She said. The boy looked up the tree finding no one "I thought I heard a familiar voice…" he said continuing to walk out of the forest.

**;-; t-the last chapter…!**

**It was fun with you guys thanks for the people who fav and followed the story!**

**Well that marks the ending of my first fanfic ever**

**I know it sucked a bit but it's good enough for me.**

**Guys please rate the story!**

**Tell mei if it's good of not!**

**And for the last time…**

**Mary and me: R&R PLEASE~!**


End file.
